Olette's Song
by Kyllex of Darkness
Summary: -One Shot- Olette reminisces on old times with her best friend and love of her life, Hayner. -Hayner/Olette- -Song fic to Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song"-


A/N: Hey guys! This is my first song fic, so sorry if it sort of sucks. I was just listening to this song and thought it'd make a cute story. And I've also really wanted to write a Hayner/Olette fic for a really long time, and this was the perfect opportunity! And thus, this dumb song fic was created.

Anyway, just a little something I wrote when I was extremely bored. Hope you enjoy!

Song: Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift (pretty much the only country singer I like. And Carrie Underwood.)

Pairing: Hayner and Olette, Kingdom Hearts

**_Olette's Song_**

Olette sat in the rocking bench on the front porch, watching the sunset. It was a clear, beautiful night, and it was evenings like this that Olette loved most. But this one didn't feel as perfect as it should have. This was because a certain someone wasn't there. That certain someone was, of course, Hayner.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Hayner and Olette had known each other as long as they could remember. Hayner, being a few years older than her, always loved to boss Olette around. She never felt scared of him, though. He was her best friend. Always had been, always would be.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

Olette let her mind wander, and found herself thinking about the time when Hayner had first made friends with Roxas and Pence. He'd brought them with him to their secret hideout, The Usual Place, without asking Olette. Being the "macho man" he was, Hayner tried to act cool and threatened to beat Olette up for being annoying. And for being a girl. But he never did. He wouldn't.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

Olette's train of thought skipped ahead a few years to the time when she had started liking Hayner as more than a friend. Or so she thought. When it had happened, Olette had no idea, it was hard to tell.

All the same, the two friends had been walking home from school together, and started to argue about something. She didn't remember what; it was a long time ago. Something stupid, she was sure. Anyway, in the midst of the arguing, Olette had screamed at Hayner and dared him to kiss her.

Now Hayner never really was a shy guy. He _had_ looked surprised at her outburst, of course, but in the end shrugged and leaned in to kiss her. Olette, however, _was_ the shy type, and bolted out of the scene and into her house as fast as she could, her heart pounding. They were about 12 at the time.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

The pair had their first date when Olette was 16, and Hayner 18. It was quite unexpected. Her parents were so surprised; at first they didn't believe Olette when she told them. When they finally figured out she wasn't lying, they were so ecstatic that she had to plug her ears and run upstairs to get away from all the excited screams.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

After that first date (which went very well), the two were practically inseparable. Nobody ever saw them apart, they were always together. And they liked it that way.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

Of course, there were times when Olette got irritated at Hayner's annoying antics (or vice versa). The first fight was the hardest on them both, because they'd lasted so long without any disagreements. Olette had gotten so angry, she'd run home, and Hayner followed her. Though unfortunately for Hayner, he hadn't run fast enough, and ended up spending the entire night awake on Olette's front porch, waiting for her to come back out so that he could apologize.

Olette smiled at this thought. Despite his stubbornness, Hayner really was the sweetest guy she knew.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee _

Olette sighed. She missed Hayner. He had gone on a business trip to Destiny Islands, leaving her alone in the house merely months after their wedding. And what a beautiful wedding it had been! Of course the rents were in hysterics, especially since the two families had been close for years. This marriage only brought them closer.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

Olette's thoughts were interrupted by something bright. In the midst of the dark, she saw a light. Two lights, actually. Two lights that looked a lot like…

Olette stood up and ran into the driveway. A young man with messy dirty blonde hair and stunning hazel eyes stepped out of the car he'd just drove up in.

"Hayner!!" Olette yelled and threw herself into her husband's outstretched arms. She laughed, and he did too.

"Hey, Olette. I missed you," Hayner said, brushing her curly brown hair back so he could see her eyes. He looked startled when he saw that the green orbs were filled with tears. Taking his sleeve, he smiled and wiped the tears away from her face and kissed her.

After they parted, Olette laughed more.

"I missed you too, Hayner,"

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

**_End_**


End file.
